


You ruined everything (in the nicest way)

by Gaby007



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Prostitution
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: C'est complètement stupide, alors pourquoi refuse-t-elle de s'en débarasser ? Kuchel rumine sur la raison pour laquelle elle garde son bébé.
Relationships: Kuchel Ackerman & Levi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	You ruined everything (in the nicest way)

**Author's Note:**

> Pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, écoutez donc You Ruined Everything par Jonathan Coulton.

C'est complètement stupide. _Elle_ est complètement stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a donc dans la tête, pour agir aussi bêtement ?

Au fond d'elle-même, Kuchel tient déjà un début de réponse : elle s'y est prise trop tard. Elle a dérapé, et elle n'a pas réalisé ça assez tôt, et maintenant c'est trop tard pour le faire passer comme les deux fois précédentes. Ou du moins, trop tard pour le faire passer sans graves conséquences pour elle, pour sa santé.

Alors elle laisse la grossesse suivre son cours. Le maquereau n'est pas content, bien sûr – une de ses putes enceinte, c'est moins de clients – mais c'est un des risques du métier, alors il gueule et ça s'arrête là. Par contre, il ne veut pas que le petit se fourre dans les pattes de tout le monde, si elle le garde. Si elle refuse de l'abandonner ou de l'étouffer à la naissance.

Kuchel ne sait pas pourquoi, ces deux perspectives réveillent sa nausée matinale, lui donnent l'impression qu'une armée de punaises rampe sous sa peau. Mais c'est la chose logique, la pensée logique, élever un enfant dans un bordel n'est pas, ne devrait pas être considéré comme une bonne option. Et c'est sans prendre en compte le nom de famille auquel elle a renoncé.

Alors, pourquoi elle le garde ?

Quand son frère vient lui poser la question, elle lui gueule dessus et le jette à la porte. Pourtant, elle sait que Kenny essayait de prendre soin d'elle, à sa façon, mais quand les mots sont tombés de sa grande bouche, elle a éprouvé une telle colère que c'est comme s'il lui avait proposé de s'arracher les yeux.

Ah, peut-être qu'elle tient un début de réponse. S'arracher les yeux, ou se couper un bras, ça fait peur car il s'agit de détruire une partie de soi. Et ce bébé… bon, il faudra bien qu'il s'en aille du nid douillet à l'intérieur de Kuchel (pour sa part, elle attend avec impatience qu'il arrête de piétiner ses reins) mais il partage son corps. Il vient d'elle, il est Kuchel sans l'être, un morceau d'elle qui lui échappe.

Mais c'est juste un début de réponse. Ça ne suffit pas à expliquer pourquoi Kuchel ne parvient même pas à se représenter un futur où ce bébé est absent, même partiellement – rien à faire, elle bloque. Elle ne peut pas.

Elle n'arrive pas à expliquer, et ça dure jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rencontre enfin, son petit squatter imprévu.

C'est comme une poupée, et en même temps, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Une poupée, c'est mort après tout, qu'elle soit en porcelaine ou en chiffon ou en paille. Ça ne piaille pas. Ça ne grimace pas à cause du froid. Ça ne se blottit pas spontanément, parfaitement dans les bras.

Et là, tout à coup, Kuchel comprend. Bien sûr qu'elle n'a pas trouvé la réponse – celle-ci n'existe pas. Bien sûr qu'elle n'a pas pu trouver de bonne raison pour garder cette grossesse – c'est parce qu'il n'y en a pas.

Les enfants, les bébés, ils ne naissent pas pour une raison. Ils naissent, voilà tout. Et leurs parents, leurs mères ne les gardent pas, ne s'en occupent pas pour une raison. C'est à cause de quelque chose qui dépasse la raison, un instinct si absolument primaire qu'il est impossible de mettre des mots dessus – parce que ça existait avant les mots, avant la raison. Si complètement primaire que ça ne peut s'exprimer qu'en actes.

Ce bébé, il n'est pas venu au monde pour une raison. Il existe, voilà tout, avec sa moue grognon et ses poings obstinément serrés, et il n'a besoin de rien faire d'autre pour que Kuchel décide de tout lui donner, tout ce qu'elle a, tant qu'elle pourra. Que pourrait-elle faire d'autre ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix, comme si elle voulait un choix.

Tout ce qui compte, c'est ce bébé qui existe maintenant. Qu'elle aime maintenant, comme ça, sans logique, sans raison, elle l'aime pour l'aimer, et c'est tout ce qu'i dire sur le sujet.

C'est tout ce dont elle a besoin, tout ce dont elle ignorait avoir besoin.

Elle aime son bébé, voilà tout.


End file.
